Falling Nations
by PastaInABox
Summary: The resistance has begun, and the Allies and Axis must join forces to repel the alien race dominating Earth, all while saving themselves in the process. "Anything can provoke a war, Kirkland." Warning: AU, character death, yaoi.


**Watching the Falling Skies Season 2 Premire last night inspired me to do this 83 **

**Warning: Character deaths, human nations, sterotypes, blood, strong language, violence, yaoi. **

**Please review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Orders are orders! Move! Hurry! Listen to Ludwig!" Arthur shouted in a strangled hiss, just barely managing to heave the gasping Roderich up, Arthur slinging the weakened Austrian's arm over his shoulder as the haunting gunshots rang out. Germany's shouted orders could be faintly heard over the gunshots, urging both the Axis and the Allies to retreat.

"Francis, help me, you bloody old frog!" Spat Arthur, and the Frenchman rushed over, slinging Roderich's other arm over his own shoulder.

"Angleterre, even now, our differences should be put aside..." The Frenchman pointed out with an irritable growl, and the two foes heaved Roderich up between them, and the Austrian winced painfully. It was clear he was injured; Arthur had seen it with his own eyes. The Skitter had attacked so quickly and flawlessly…Arthur was disgusted with himself to know he hadn't been able to help Roderich in time.

"Just help me...we need to get him back to camp, or he's done for." Growled the Brit, and the two proceeded to trudge forward as the Frenchman gave a slight nod of agreement, ducking behind a rusty old car as a grotesque Skitter scrambled into view, only to let out a bloodcurdling screech. A chorus of gunshots sounded, shooting down the Skitter in a twitching heap, and both Arthur and Francis heaved the Austrian back up, hurrying around and heading to a rusty truck, where Francis pulled away from Arthur and Roderich.

Without a word, the Frenchman rushed to the door, opening it and slipping into the empty driver's seat as the gunshots sounded again, followed by the harsh sight of a fiery explosion up ahead. The spaceships above shot light-blue lasers onto the ground below, where together, the Allies and the Axis drew back, shooting and continuing their hate-fueled battle, despite Germany's previous, surprising call for a retreat. Arthur pulled Roderich to the back of the truck, carefully laying the Austrian onto his back.

Roderich let out a soft, pained moan, chest heaving for breath, and Arthur cringed, glancing at the pained Austrian. The Brit's emerald gaze flickered to Roderich's side, where a horrid, tearing gash pulsed with crimson blood; the result of a brief, yet brutal clawing from the Skitter. Had Arthur not at least gotten to Roderich's aid sooner, the Austrian would have easily been killed.

At this point, each and every nation had to accept one thing; here, they weren't nations. Here, they could die at any moment-just like any human. The resistance had changed them all; for better or for worse.

"Roderich, you're going to be fine…" Arthur managed to hiss out, attempting to keep his tone assuring.

"N-no…you should have left me…" Roderich coughed, wincing painfully as his light purple gaze flickered over to the emerald-eyed Brit.

"Here, we leave no one. Be it Allies, Axis, or neither." Arthur growled sternly, slipping off his green military jacket and carefully draping it over Roderich's chest and pressing the fabric gently to the Austrian's wound. Roderich winced painfully, breaths soft and rapid.

"Is…is Elizaveta alright?" Roderich asked weakly, voice a bit strained.

"Last time I checked, she was whacking a Skitter on the old noggin with that frying pan of hers. I'm sure she's fine…" Arthur assured hesitantly.

While, he had indeed last seen the Hungarian girl in the middle of a scuffle with one of the Skitters, he had left before he'd gotten the chance to see if she'd made it out alright. Though, with the number of Skitters roaming the area, Arthur truly hated the thought of giving such information to Roderich…for, a nasty feeling twisted in the Brit's stomach-hopefully, she was unharmed, though of course, Arthur couldn't promise her safety.

Roderich managed a weak, pained smile, flinching just slightly as Francis started the truck, the vehicle rumbling slightly. "J-Ja, good…she's quite the fighter..." Arthur managed a smile in return, gently pressing the fabric of his jacket once more against Roderich's wound in hopes of soaking up at least most of the blood. "You'll see her again, Roderich...I'm sure of it." Arthur's tone was hinted with assurance, just as before, which kept the weak smile on Roderich's face, despite the pain shooting through his wounded side.

"Ludwig!" Arthur then shouted, growing frustrated as the sound of gunshots continued ringing in his ears. "Ludwig, get them out of here!"

With the brief scuffle of feet, the German appeared by the rumbling truck, slipping into the back next to Arthur, slightly startling the Brit.

"Ja, I know. I'm not deaf." Ludwig narrowed his eyes, giving a curt nod and setting his loaded rifle aside. "Some of zem are on zere way to camp. The others are still fighting. Alfred just doesn't give it a rest, nor does Gilbert." Ludwig scowled, then glanced at the wounded Austrian while Arthur lightly tapped the backseat window.

"Francis, get us back to camp." Arthur ordered, emerald eyes narrowed, and the Frenchman visibly nodded.

"Bien, on it." The engine rumbling, Francis drove out into the bloodied, trashed street as the spaceships loomed above. Arthur glanced back at Ludwig, cringing a bit. "It's in Alfred's nature…though, it'll be the end of him one day. As for Gilbert…well, he's just being Gilbert. The others who're still fighting will abide by your orders though…right?" The German nodded, placing a hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"Ja…they'll show up at camp eventually, dead or alive. What happened with Roderich?" Roderich shifted slightly with a wince, and the Austrian spoke before Arthur could open his mouth to respond.

"S-Skitter. The usual." Roderich managed a weak chuckle, and Ludwig sighed.

"You should be fine…" The German carefully removed the jacket covering the wound, peering at the bloody gash. "Ja. You'll be fine. It looks a little deep, but you'll recover." Ludwig confirmed, remaining with a rather stoic, almost cold expression."Rest. It won't be long until we reach zat camp."

Roderich nodded slightly, and Ludwig draped the jacket gently back over the Austrian's wound. Roderich shifted positions slightly so that he lay at least a bit more comfortably, wincing occasionally as he closed his eyes. Arthur sighed softly, laying against the side of the truck. With a quick glance around, he briefly took notice that the gunshots had stopped, adding to the fact that they weren't located in the Skitter-infested city any longer.

Damn, the French drove fast.

"Ludwig…" Arthur began in a soft tone, faintly noticing the figure of another truck nearby; most likely one of the other Allies or the Axis. "Ja?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow questioningly, adjusting his military hat.

"When do you think any of this will end? This whole invasion…I just don't understand. What have we done to them that they already haven't done to us?"

Arthur scowled a bit, glancing aside as his emerald eyes flickered with fury at the thought of those creatures; the Overlords, the Skitters, all of those grotesque, bloodthirsty beings. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the Brit, fixing his black gloves as he spoke, never taking his eyes off Arthur. He sighed a bit, hesitating before speaking.

"Zat is a rather stupid question…I don't think it vill ever end, Arthur. The whole world has become a battlefield. We may have done nothing to provoke them…but then again, anything can provoke a war, Kirkland." Ludwig growled softly, glancing at the Brit, who looked back at him, expressionless, while the Austrian's steady breathing next to the two signaled a deep, but perhaps troubled sleep.

Much to Arthur's reluctant dismay, he had to admit.

Perhaps Ludwig was right.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, an update should come soon ^^**

**-PastaInABox**


End file.
